


Seems Such a Long Time Ago

by der_tanzer



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she thinks it was different once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Such a Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amine_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amine_eyes).



> For LiveJournal comment fic meme.  
> Prompt--Pretty Dresses

When she was five years old, she had a different kind of life. Before she had to go to war. Before the guns and the blood and the human ears threaded on a string like chilies in a Mexican street stall. Back then, so long ago she could barely remember, life had been silk dresses and velvet ribbons. Soft little slippers instead of combat boots and silver spoons instead of steel knives. It had changed overnight, and when she woke up to the dawn of an entirely new day, she made herself forget the day before. None of that mattered now.

But sometimes, when she wakes in the night among the men she’s thrown in with, hard and frightening men who are no harder or more frightening than she—those men still sleeping around her in vulnerable piles of Army blankets and field jackets—old memories float just beneath her conscious mind. For a few seconds she feels silk on her skin, velvet under her fingertips, and wonders where it came from. Wonders when she wore those things happily, not because she needed them to trap a victim or destroy an enemy. She can’t remember, but she thinks maybe she did once. A very long time ago.


End file.
